


Not a meow but acting like one

by impatricia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatricia/pseuds/impatricia
Summary: Steve didn't know how watching videos of cats would do something to help him.Little he knew that information would come in handy.





	Not a meow but acting like one

Steve didn't know what to think of it.

  
 _It_ being Bucky acting like a cat.  
How did he know that? Well, he had to thank Clint and Natasha for that.

_"It won't introduce him to the 21 century, Clint" Natasha had said._

  
_Steve watched them like it was a tennis match. He would watch Natasha and then Clint. Then again Natasha. Steve kind of found funny they were talking about what would be better for him (though it only was trivial things) without him._

_That reminded him of good old times, when Sarah Rogers talked with any doctor (hell even with Bucky) about his shitty health and what was berrer for him. Those memories gripped tightly at his heart and Steve had to look at the floor to stop the tears from falling._

_Natasha seemed to think something was wrong and put a hand at his shoulder._

  
_"You know what? Kittens' videos would be a good idea"._

After a year of having Bucky recovering at the SHIELD facility , things started getting better. Bucky started sleeping with him in the same bed, like they did those times ago; he started talking more and not just to Steve _(and yes, Tony, talking in russian with Nat and sign language with Clint also counted)._

  
Going back to present, Steve remembered each time Bucky did a catty thing? Kitty thing? Well, he didn't know the word thing but he knew for sure he was acting like a cat.

He would strech up with his bely up. Usually, he did it when Steve was near (nobody will hear Steve complain about this). His t-shirt would always show some pale skin. There was one time when Steve couldn't stop following the lines of Bucky's abs with his fingers.

  
And Steve could swear Bucky purred and showed even more skin. Steve, again, couldn't complain when it happened several more times.

 

When Steve and Bucky kissed for the first time after a century, Steve could feel his heart trying to burst out of his body and Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck as if he was trying to be as near to him as possible. When he felt Bucky's tears soak his T-shirt, he throwed his arms around him and promised to himself that he would never, ever, let go.

  
Later, when both of them were lying on their bed, he thought about that moment. Cats also banged their heads against their owner's legs.

 

And how could Steve forget the time he was talking to Bucky and he started to blink his eyes slowly.

  
Steve stopped talking and after a few moments, Bucky opened his eyes.

  
Steve bursted out. "You act like a cat".

  
Bucky's eyebrows frowned, his lips pouted. And with his eye bags, Steve couldn't stop seeing the grumpy cat in him.

  
"What?"

  
"There are some signs... that show your cat likes you".

  
Bucky grunted something about he not being a cat.

  
No, Bucky definitely didn't like when Steve called him that.

 

Four days after, when Bucky seemed like he didn't want to kill him anymore (via glares at days and cuddles at nights of course), he sat down with him in the sofa and showed him videos of cats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write something (and actually finishing it) in english. Not my mother tongue (btw it's spanish).
> 
> Sorry if there is something that needs revising please tell me so I can change it.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
